The term Intermediate Bulk Container (IBC) typically refers to an industrial container designed for the transport and storage of bulk liquid and granulate substances (e.g., chemicals, food ingredients, solvents, pharmaceuticals, etc.). IBCs are typically stackable containers mounted on a pallet, which are designed to be moved using a forklift or a pallet jack. IBCs typically have a volume of between about 500 liters and about 3000 liters, with the most common sizes being 1040 liters and 1250 liters.
One type of IBC is the composite IBC, which is a blow molded plastic (e.g., polyethylene) container housed within a tubular reinforced stainless steel cage. The container is attached to a pallet, or the bottom of the cage can be formed into a pallet. As an alternative to plastic, IBCs can also be manufactured out of fiberboard, wood, heavy gauge plastic, aluminum, carbon steel, and stainless steel.
If unprotected, IBCs can rupture when exposed to high heat, such as flames. This can lead to spillage of the IBC's contents. Additionally, IBC can be accidentally pierced, for example, by a fork lift. This can also lead to spillage of the contents of the IBC.
In the case of IBCs containing flammable or combustible liquids, piercing or otherwise rupturing the IBC can quickly result in a large pool of flammable or combustible liquid, which if subject to flames, can create a large floor fire.